the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Nórdico
Nórdicos, também conhecidos como Filhos da Neve e Filhos do Céu, são uma raça de homens da província de Skyrim. Os Nórdicos tem uma resistência natural ao gelo, que evoluiu devido a terem se estabelecido no extremo norte de Nirn. Ávidos para aumentar as suas habilidades marciais além dos métodos tradicionais de Skyrim, eles se sobressaem em todos os tipos de guerra tradicional. A cultura Nórdica centra-se na busca por honra e glória, com ênfase também na família e na comunidade. Skyrim Skyrim é a massa de terra mais ao norte do continente de Tamriel, e é o local de uma das primeiras civilizações fundada e governada por homens durante a Era Meretica, muitos milhares de anos atrás. Estes foram os primeiros homens a chegar em Tamriel navegando para o sul do antigo continente de Atmora, o pináculo mais setentrional do mundo. Atualmente, Skyrim é a principal moradia para os descendentes diretos desses Atmorans, um povo conhecido como os Nórdicos: grandes homens e mulheres resistentes que são notórias por sua militância e resistência inata ao frio físico e mágico, consequências do frio e dos climas severo de sua terra natal. Fazendo fronteira com Morrowind a leste, Cyrodiil ao sul, Hammerfell a sudoeste e Pedra Alta a oeste; Skyrim é a província mais superior de Tamriel. A nordeste, o Mar de Espíritos faz fronteira com o Estado de Winterhold, e pouco mais a nordeste está a ilha de Solstheim. Skyrim possui nove estados, cada um é governado por um Jarl, que mantem a ordem e a civilidade no seu Estado. Os Jarls são bem independentes, mas todos juram fidelidade ao Alto-Rei de Skyrim. Fisiologia Os Nórdicos são uma raça de homens que normalmente são caracterizados com pele clara, de cabelos louros e imponente em tamanho e constituição. Eles são os descendentes diretos dos Atmorans, que antigamente navegaram para Tamriel vindo do continente gelado de Atmora, e uma pequena porção do povo Nede, que eram humanos nativos de Tamriel que procriaram com os Atmorans gradativamente ao longo dos séculos. Os Nórdicos, junto com os Redguards e Ogros, são em média, mais musculosos e de maior de tamanho do que as outras raças de Nirn. Eles desenvolveram uma resistência inata ao frio, bem como uma atitude feroz e intransigente em face da adversidade, características fisiológicas e psicológicas que são provavelmente o resultado de gerações terem vivido nos climas difíceis e esmagadores de Skyrim e Atmora. História Era Merethica Os Nórdicos eram antes conhecidos como Atmoranos, do continente setentrional de Atmora. Não se sabe se o clima de Atmora fora temperado o suficiente para sustentar algo além de uma população de caçadores, ainda que haja referências a "distantes verões verdes" e "frias costas verdes" na literatura. Em algum ponto na história de Atmoran, houve uma grande guerra civil. Em meio a isso, Ysgramor, um venerado herói Nórdico, reuniu aqueles que queriam segui-lo e navegaram para o sul. Eles finalmente atracaram na parte mais ao norte de Skyrim, um local conhecido como Cabeça de Hsaarik. Como lá já havia uma população de Elfos, ou Mer, no continente, que os imigrantes apelidaram de "Mereth". Contrária a crença popular, Ysgramor não foi o primeiro humano a criar um assentamento em Tamriel; ele e seus colonizadores foram os mais recentes de uma longa lista de imigrantes de Atmora. Já havia, de fato, uma população humana autóctone quando eles chegaram. Nos primeiros dias, homens e mer viviam em paz. Com o tempo, é especulado que tensões raciais surgiram quando os Elfos da Neve perceberam que a população de homens estava aumentando. A decisão foi de barrar expedições de humanos imigrantes, a qualquer custo. Isso culminou na Noite das Lágrimas, quando o exército dos Elfos da Neve atacaram os humanos desavisados e despreparados na cidade de Saarthal, e a destruíram. os únicos restos da cidade na Quarta Era são as ruínas encontradas a sul de Winterhold. Mas a verdade é que os Elfos da Neve tinham um motivo alternativo para suas ações. Quando a cidade foi originalmente construída, os Atmorans descobriram uma fonde de grande poder sob a cidade de Saarthal e tentaram mante-lo enterrado. Os elfos descobriram e cobiçaram o poder para eles. Apenas Ysgramor e seus dois filhos; Yngol e Ylgar, escaparam da chacina orquestrada pelos Elfos da Neve e voltaram para Atmora. Lá, Ysgramor contou à seus compatriotas o que aconteceu em Saarthal. Então ele voltou com seu Quinhentos Companheiros, um nome que seria adotado por um grupo de mercenários de Whiterun. Assim que chegaram em Tamriel, eles massacraram os Elfos da Neve e começaram a caçar sistematicamente os Elfos, com a finalidade de eliminar completamente a população de Elfos da Neve. Depois de perdas devastadoras para Ysgramor e seus Quinhetos Companheiros, os Elfos da Neve bateram em retirada à seu último refúgio na ilha de Solstheim. Liderados pelo Príncipe da Neve, os Elfos da Neve tentaram um último embate contra os Atmorans. Esse conflito terminou na Batalha de Moesring, em que depois de matar vários guerreiros Atmorans; o Príncipe da Neve foi morto por uma garota de 12 anos. Isso acabou com a moral dos guerreiros Elfos da Neve. Muitos fugiram, e aqueles que permaneceram no campo de batalha foram obliterados. A Guerra do Dragão Dragons were revered as part of the Nordic religion.19 Dragon priests, on par with kings in terms of the power they wielded, acted as intermediaries between the people and the serpentine "god-kings", whose name could not even be uttered by the common folk.19 Temples were built to honor and appease the dragons, many of which survive today as ancient ruins haunted by draugr and undead dragon priests.1920 The dragon priests in Tamriel became more tyrannical and the populace eventually rebelled some time in the Merethic Era, leading to the legendary Dragon War.19 Some dragons turned against their own kind and taught the Nords powerful magic that allowed them to turn the tide of the war in their favor.19 After a long and bloody campaign, the rule of the dragons was ended, and the remaining wyrms fled to remote areas.19 The Dragon Cult survived for a time, but was marginalized and eventually died out.19 Other traditional Nordic beliefs, known as the Old Ways, continued on, and remained prevalent among Nords even after the introduction of the Divines. Primeira Era No ano 1E 113, o Rei Harald, da dinastia Ysgramor, foi o primeiro homem a unificar Skyrim e em 1E 143 os últimos dos Elfos da Neve e os Ayleids foram eliminados da província. Após o reinado de 78 anos do Rei Harald, a Assembléia foi criada para estabelecer o próximo Alto-Rei da família real. Essa Assembléia era diferente da Assembléia de Skyrim da Quarta Era, conforme a Assembléia ganha poder para si, prepara também sua queda. Em 1E 240, o filho do Rei Harald, Rei Vrage o Talentoso, começou as Conquistas de Skyrim. Ele construiu o Primeiro Império dos Nórdicos e em 1E 290, governou todas as regiões ao norte de Tamriel. Essas regiões incluiam; Morrowind, boa parte de Pedra Alta e algumas regiões a norte de Cyrodiil. A capital de Skyrim era Windhelm, que foi contruída por Ysgramor após sua conquista dos elfos. Sua Torre, Palácio dos Reis, ainda em pé é a casa do Jarl de Eastmarch. É uma das poucas estruturas intactas da Primeira Era. Mas depois do reinado do Rei Borgas em 1E 369, que foi morto durante uma Caçada Selvagem, o Primeiro Império começou a ruir. Como não havia um herdeiro ao trono, a agora ineficiente Assembléia não foi capaz de Escolher um novo Alto-Rei, iniciando a Guerra da Sucessão. O Império perdeu as terras além de Skyrim, e nunca mais as recuperaram. A Guerra da Sucessão acabou em 1E 420 com o Pacto dos Líderes, que estabeleceu que a Assembléia só seria mantida se o Alto-Rei morrer sem deixar herdeiros. Depois disso a sucessão de Skyrim nunca mais fora desputada num campo de batalha até a Guerra Civil de 4E 201. No Fim da Primeira Era, houve uma invasão de Akavir. Esses homens que vieram do norte, eram a Guarda do Dragão Akavir; de quem os Blades clamam sua origem. Os Nórdicos, guerreiros como sempre, foram os primeiros a enfrentar os invasores. No entanto, os Nórdicos foram derrotados e a Guarda do Dragão abriu caminho até Skyrim. Os Nórdicos se uniram a Reman Cyrodiil na Batalha da Passagem Pálida. Relatos da batalha variam, mas sem dúvida foi uma vitória contra os Akavir, que juraram lealdade a Reman Cyrodiil. Segunda Era A aurora da Segunda era reservada a mais conflitos para os Nórdicos, liderados pelo general Hjalti Barba-Precoce, os Estados Nórdicos estavam engajados em conflito com os Homens de Reach de Pedra Alta pelo território dentro de Skyrim. Aliandoce com o rei Coloviano Cuhlecain, Hjalti foi capaz de precionar os Homens de Reach devolta à fortaleza inexpugnável em Velho Hrol'dan. as duas forças chagaram a um impasse até a intervenção do especro do Rei Nórdico Ysmir. Ysmir foi até Hjalti uma noite e o ensinou O Caminho da Voz. quando a manhã chegou, Hjalti liderou seu exército à fortaleza e gritou até as paredes cairem, alcançando a vitória. Hjalti foi então nomeado Talos, que significa Coroa de Tempestade. No entanto, o povo Nórdico ficou ressentido ao fato de que Hjalti e Cuhlecain tentaram reformar o velho Império. No ano 2E 852, logo depois que os dois generais viajarem para Cyrodiil, uma força aliada de Nórdicos e Bretões marcharam à sul e conquistaram as maiores passagens e assentamentos nas Montanhas Jerall. Estacionando suas forças em Sancre Tor para o inverno, as forças aliadas desafiaram Talos a enfrentá-los. Talos poderia reunir apenas um pequeno exército para enfrentar as muralhas, então ele escolheu o subterfúgio. Embora o forte estivesse cercado por um terreno intransponível, um Bretão traidor mostrou ao general uma pequena trilha na montanha que leva direto pela parte traseira de Sancre Tor. A aliança Bretão-Nórdico percebeu que o general havia deixado apenas uma pequena força enfraquecida no campo e, deixando apenas alguns homens para proteger a muralhas, eles partiram para atacar o campo. Enquanto isso, Talos reivindicou o Amuleto dos Reis e liderou suas forças de dentro das muralhas de Sancre Tor. Usando seu exército e seu Thu'um, ele venceu todos os defensores dentro das muralhas e tomou a torre, ao verem isso os Nórdicos abandonaram a aliança e juraram lealdade a Talos, clamando que ele fosse o herdeiro do Império. Logo depois Hjalti adotou o nome Tiber Septim, e proclamou o novo Império, que incluiria os Nórdicos de Skyrim. Terceira Era A Terceira Era começou com um casamento real em Skyrim. Entre Mantiarco de Solitude e a jovem Potema Septim, que ficaria conheciada como a Rainha Loba. O recém viúvo Mantiarco casou com a jovem Septim por acaso, já que ela roubou a Promessa de Casamento que na verdade era para sua mãe. No entanto, o casamento aconteceu e Mantiarco chagou a amar Potema. Ela teve seu filho, Uriel Septim III. Logo depois, foi descoberto que o primeiro filho de Mantiarco, Bathorgh, era na verdade filho de sua primeira esposa com seu chefe de guerra Senhorio Thone. Em sua dor, Mantiargo expulsou seu filho do reino, para nunca mais aparecer. Se Bathorgh era ou não filho de sua ex-esposa com outro é uma questão de debate. Em 3E 121, a Guerra do Diamante Vermelho começou, com o filho da Rainha Loba, Uriel Septim III, dizia que Kintyra II era uma bastarda e sua herança ao trono era falsa. Com a ajuda de sua mãe, Uriel Septim reuniu forças de Pedra Alta, Morrowind e Skyrim. Com isso, ele pôde conquistar o suficiente de Tamriel para se proclamar Imperador. Mas durante a Batalha de Ichidag seu exército foi derrotado por Cephorus Septim, e o próprio Uriel foi capturado. Ele estava indo para a Cidade Imperial quando a caravana foi atacada por vigilantes, e Uriel foi morto. A guerra acabou quando Potema Septim foi morta no último cerco a Solitude. Durante o Simulacro Imperial, o mago de batalha, Jagar Tharn, posando como Imperador Uriel Septim VII velhas animosidades entre Skyrim e seus vizinhos Pedra Alta e Hammerfell começaram novamente, iniciando a Guerra de Bend'r-Mahk. Uma das muitas guerras que aconteceram durante o Simulacro Imperial, o conflito era por que os Nórdicos queriam territórios que não eram reivindicados desde a Primeira Era. A Paz foi finalmente alcançada quando Uriel Septim retomou o trono de seu imitador. Quarta Era Depois da Crise de Oblivion, Skyrim aparentava relativa tranquilidade, e mais ainda, sua economia e sociedade lucrava da confusão que estava Cyrodiil. Mais de um século depois, em 4E 171, uma guerra começou entre o Império de Tamriel e o Domínio Aldmeri. Essa guerra foi extremamente devastadora para ambos os lados, causando-lhes grandes baixas; um tratado foi criado entre as duas potências, conhecido com o Acordo Ouro-Branco. Esse acordo exigia muitas condições, e alguns dos termos principais eram; proibir o culto a Talos e o desmantelamento dos Blades. Isso permitiu que os Thalmor se movessem livre mente pelo Império, permitindo que eles caçassem os adoradores de Talos e aniquilarem os últimos Blades. Resultado foi que, muitos Nórdicos começaram a querem a separação de Skyrim, do Império. Eventualmente, Ulfric Stormcloak, o Jarl de Windhelm, incitou uma rebelião, e dando-lhes o seu nome. Logo depois, Ulfric desafiou o Alto-Rei de Skyrim para um duelo. Ulfric o matou usando seu Thu'um para derruba-lo e mata-lo com sua espada, iniciando assim a Guerra Civil entre seus apoiadores e os cidadãos de Skyrim que permaneceram fieis ao Império. Sociedade e Cultura Os Nórdicos tem uma diversa em vários aspectos, como música, comida, arte, educação, comemorações e religião. Um fundamento importante na cultura e sociedade Nórdica é a relação dos Nórdicos com a força-vital da respiração, que é associada com Kynareth a Deusa do Céu. Enquanto Dibella é a deusa das artes, a arte de respiração ou Thu'um, Voz da Tempestade, é associado com Kynareth. Foi Kynareth que deu aos homens a habilidade de falar, e usar sua força-vital ou Thu'um. Embora quase todos os Nórdicos podem falar, apenas alguns possuem a habilidade de usar a Voz. Esse poder pode ser articulado em um Grito, e embora seja importante para os Nórdicos, o uso do Thu'um como uma arma foi perdido, mas é proibido pelo Império. Diferente dos estudantes da descreditada Escola do Thu'um na Cidade Imperial, Ulfric Stormcloak é supostamente o último homem a possui esse poder. No entanto, os antigos Barbas-Cinzentas ainda estão no topo dos degraus que levam até Alto Hrothgar, meditando seus Gritos conhecidos. Como em quase todas as regiões de Tamriel, com exceção de Morrowind, a província de Skyrim é focada religiosamente nos Aedra e seu velho aliado, Lorkhan. Kyne, aspecto Nórdico de Kynareth, é muito mais energética e combatente que sua versão amante da natureza Cyrodiilica. Embora Mara seja conhecida como a deusa mãe, na verdade, Kyne que é considerada a mãe dos Nórdicos. Ela também é responsável por enviar seu filho Morihaus (e talvez Pelinal Whitestrake) para ajudar os escravos Cyro-Nórdicos em sua rebelião. O chefe do panteão de Skyrim é Lorkhan, para os Nórdicos, conhecido como Shor. Os Nórdicos consideram Shor o rei dos deuses, e o campeão da humanidade e sua luta contra os elfos. Ele foi traiçoeiramente morto pelos elfos, e ainda sim continua a favorecer seu povo, ajudando-os com campeões imortais, tal como Ysmir; outro membro do panteão Nórdico. Atualmente, Ysmir é o nome que os Nórdicos reconhecem a divindade de Talos. Certos Daedra, podem ser encontrados no panteão, como Hermaeus Mora. Uma tribo isolada que vive na ilha de Solstheim, conhecida com Skaal, seguem uma forma diferente de fé de seus irmãos no continente. Ao invés de terem uma religião comum, eles veneram a natureza. Eles acreditam que certas partes da natureza como; ventos, árvores, o sol, etc., foram criadas pelo Criador, uma entidade benevolente, desconhecida, e criadora de tudo. Nesse caso, lobos e ursos são sagrados para essa pequena tribo. Eles acreditam que todos os aspectos da natureza devem estar em harmonia, por isso foi dado os poderes de pajés aos Skaal. Pesquisas mais aprofundadas em suas tradições orais, concluem que o Criador é a versão deles para Alduin. Os Skaal também contam histórias sobre o Adversário, o inimigo de humanidade, e seu tenente, o Homem-Ganancioso. Como outras histórias contam, o Homem-Ganancioso seria uma incarnação de Lorkhan do panteão Nórdico, colocado aqui como um demônio. Desse ponto de vista, o Adversário seria Padomay/Sithis, que criou Lorkhan em contos élficos. Nesse sentido, a fé dos Skaal é o inverso do panteão de Skyrim. Mesmo não os venerando, os Skaal estão cientes da existência dos Príncipes Daédrico. Arquitetura Os Nóricos são mestres em construções com madeira4 Além das cidades de Skyrim, seu estilo arquitetônico é refletido em Bruma, situada no norte de Cyrodiil.50 Construções Nórdicas são parcialmente subterrâneas para conservar o calor; são feitas com pedras, madeiras apenas para dar suporte e telhados feitos com palha, comprindo a madeira. Estas casas são essenciais para manter o calor no clima frio. Construções similares podem ser vistas em Solstheim. Nordic buildings are known for being able to withstand the harshest elements for thousands of years.4 Old Fort, one of the royal bastions constructed by the First Empire to guard its southern frontier, is a fine example: "towering walls of huge, irregular porphyry blocks fit together without seam or mortar" have stood since the First Era.4 O Panteão Nórdico Like most modern Tamrielic races, Nordic religion is focused on the Aedra and their old ally, Lorkhan.55 However, the Nord's Sky Goddess Kyne is notably more assertive and warlike than the nature-loving Kynareth.51 Although Mara is present in her role as a mother goddess, she is thought of as a mere handmaiden to Kyne, the actual mother of the Nords and the widow to Shor.151 She is also credited with sending her son Morihaus (and perhaps Pelinal) to the aid of the Cyro-Nordic slaves in their uprising against the Ayleids around 1E 242.55 Shortly after, the Nordic pantheon of gods would be fused with the Aldmeri pantheon by Alessia into the Eight Divines (although this new belief system would be bucked occasionally).5525 Interestingly, certain Daedra, notably Hermaeus Mora, are found in the Nordic pantheon. Alduin, the World-Eater The former chief of the Nordic pantheon of Skyrim is Shor. He was the king of the gods and a champion of men in their struggles against the Elves,51 until being treacherously slain by elven devils, and consigned to serve as god of the underworld. But even still he continues to bestow favor on his people by aiding them with immortal champions, sometimes called Shezarrines, including Ysmir, another member of the Nordic pantheon.956 Shor was left out of the Eight Divines, but is still represented in a way acceptable to some Nords as "the spirit behind all human undertaking" in the Cyrodilic pantheon.5525 Shor, and Shezarr, are suspected to be the same entity as Lorkhan.51 The traditional Nordic pantheon has had a very muddled history with Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time, and misconceptions abound. The totem animals of the Old Ways included the dragon, whom scholars correlate with the worship of Akatosh, but the veneration of dragons understandably dwindled among Nords after the Dragon War.19 The Nords of the First Era thus only came to know Akatosh as Auri-El, the Elven deity, whom they demonized.55Nevertheless, Akatosh was reintroduced in Alessia's compromised pantheon. Many scholars over the years, most of whom were foreigners unfamiliar with the nuances of Nordic history, have mistakenly assumed that Alduin was merely the Nordic name for Akatosh.515758 Due to mistrust of Nordic education and the integrity of their oral traditions, even well-informed scholars dismissed the dichotomy despite the fact that Akatosh's benevolent nature bore no resemblance to Alduin and that Nords who accepted Akatosh as a deity maintained that he was distinct from Alduin.515758 The Thu'um and the Dragonborn The spiritual relationship between the Nords and breath is crucial to understanding Nordic beliefs and motivations. They believe Kyne breathed life into them at the Throat of the World, the highest mountain in Skyrim.14 Another creation myth involves the Ehlnofey, wandering progenitors of the Mythic Era, some of whom were displaced to Atmora during the Ehlnofey wars of the Dawn Era and became the Nords.10 The two stories are not necessarily in conflict, as they both seem to suggest that Nordic ancestors emerged in Skyrim, flourished in Atmora, then returned. Regardless, the Nords believe that their breath and voice are their vital essence, and that by uttering shouts in the tongue of the dragons, they can channel their essence to perform incredible feats. Nords have been able to use the thu'um, a magical shout capable of extraordinary power, as a nearly unstoppable weapon against their adversaries as far back as the late Mythic Era.1959 They view it as a gift from Kyne, and those with the talent to wield it are called "Tongues".511 The ancient Greybeards, masters of the thu'um, still sit atop the 7000 steps leading to the settlement of High Hrothgar, near the summit of the Throat of the World, where they practice the Way of the Voice.4 Their leader, Jurgen Windcaller, brought about a ban on the use of the thu'um outside of times of "True Need".426 Tiber Septim established the Imperial College of the Voice in Markarth in an attempt to turn the Way of the Voice to warfare.4 While some Tongues like Ulfric Stormcloak have proved willing to use the thu'um for violence, the use of the thu'um in warfare has remained extremely rare among Nords. It is false to assume, however, that the Way of the Voice demands pacifism: while the Greybeards don't take up arms directly, they occasionally speak, and thereby set titanic events in motion. They have spoken together on only two known occasions: to announce the destiny of Tiber Septim and, later, to do the same for the Last Dragonborn.439 Today, Ysmir is the name by which Nords recognize the divinity of Talos, and may be used more generally to refer to any Shezarrine.960 However, there are many competing theories on who or what Ysmir really is.6122 The title seemed to have originated with Ysmir Wulfharth, the Atmoran-born ruler of ancient Skyrim whose thu'um was so powerful that he could not speak without causing destruction.1425 This is actually rather typical of the greatest masters (powerful Tongues are often gagged for safety).14 In Nordic society, the Dragonborn is an archetype for what a Nord should be, and any Dragonborn is treated with a deep respect.41 A Dragonborn can not only wield the power of the thu'um like other Tongues, but can also absorb the souls of dragons, as well as knowledge of the thu'um, thereby achieving in a short time what it takes others a lifetime to learn.62 The "Dragonborn Emperors" were able to rely on this cultural influence to cement the fealty of the Nords, while the Emperors of the Fourth Era were not.6263 It is likely because of this that so many Nords are unwilling to give up the worship of Talos, even in the face of a ban by the Empir Religião The Nords are considered to be a devout people with grim religious beliefs. Among other things, they have long believed that Alduin, the World-Eater, would eventually return and bring about the end of the world.51 As dark as their belief systems are viewed to be, all Nordic traditions extend one bright, shining hope for Nords: Sovngarde, the Hall of Valor, where Nords who have proven their mettle in battle or died valiantly are welcome to experience euphoric bliss and camaraderie, free from time and boredom.5253 Some stories claim the place was built by, and still inhabited by, the elusive Shor.52 It is little surprise that cowardice is the worst trait a Nord can exhibit, for "a Nord is judged not by the manner in which he lived, but the manner in which he died".53 The Old Waysedit Ysgramor and the Atmorans brought with them the worship of animal gods: the hawk, wolf, snake, moth, owl, whale, bear, fox, and most importantly the dragon.19 Over time, as Nord beliefs evolved, the traditional Nordic Pantheon of Divines emerged as personifications of natural forces and ideas.51Many scholars believe that the Nordic Pantheon is the same as the orthodox pantheon, merely with different names (there are certainly many parallels), and many Nords who have adopted the Divines evidently have this understanding. The isolated Nordic tribe in Solstheim, the Skaal, carry on a tradition very similar to the old tradition of animal worship. The Skaal venerate all of nature, believing that certain parts of their environment, such as the winds, the trees and the sun, were given to them by the All-Maker, a benevolent, unknowable creator deity. Wolves and bears are especially sacred to the small tribe. All aspects of nature must constantly be in harmony, for this is what gives the Skaal their shamanic powers. The Skaal also tell tales of the Adversary, the enemy of mankind, and his lieutenant, the Greedy Man. Tales suggest that the Greedy Man is another incarnation of Lorkhan, this time cast as a demon, and the Adversary is likely the Padomay/Sithis of the north, which gives birth to Lorkhan in elven tales.[citation needed] In this regard, the faith of the Skaal is nearly the opposite of the pantheon of their kin in Skyrim.54 Although not worshipping them, the Skaal also acknowledge the existence of the Daedric Princes. Os Nórdicos, primeiramente utilizavam um panteão diferente daquele que é utilizado hoje, o panteão Nórdico: * Alduin * Dibella * Jhunal * Kyne * Mara * Orkey * Shor * Stuhn * Tsun * Ysmir* * Herma-Mora* * Maloch* Nórdicos de Destaque * Amodetha * Arngeir * Balgruuf o Grande * Bathorgh * Borgas * Brynjolf * Derek o Alto * Drengr Elmo-Bronze * Elisif a Justa * Esbern * Felldir o Velho * Fildgor Orcthane * Finna * Freida Vara de Carvalho * Freydis * Galmar Punho de Pedra * Gellir * Gormlaith Empunhadura-Dourada * Hakon Caolho * Hanse * Harald * Harkon * Heimdall o Desvairado * Hoag Merkiller * Hoag Stormcloak * Holgunn Caolho * Hranvard Dedo-Gelado * Hrolfdir * Hrothmund o Vermelho * Ingjaldr Olho-Branco * Ingjard * Iona * Istlod * Jeggord * Jofrior * Jordis a Espadachim * Jorg Helmbolg * Jorunn o Rei-Skald * Jurgen Windcaller * Kodlak Juba-Branca * Kjoric o Branco * Logrolf * Lydia * Lyris Filha-de-Titã * Mabjaarn Cabelo-de-Chamas * Mera Stormcloak * Mantiarco * Miraak * Mith * Nurnhilde * Olaf Caolho * Serana * Shalidor * Skorm Caminhate-da-Neve * Strom o Branco * Svargrim * Svartr * Thallik Pai-Verme * Tobias * Torygg * Tyr * Ulfgi Mão-de-Bigorna * Ulfric Stormcloak * Valdimar * Vhokken * Vrage o Talentoso * Wulfharth Aparição Categoria:Raças Categoria:Humanos